Behind Blue Eyes
by Tairanda
Summary: Shali is a half-cat that has forgotten her past. She relies on her cat side instincts to survive, so she is told to join the group in their travels in order to remember. Will follow both anime and manga. Will continue after manga. Sorry, if Mary Sue, but the story is about emotions not physical strength. First kiss late in story.


**Valeria Country**

Everything was covered in snow; the trees, the grass, the mountains, the plains. In the snow wasn't even one footprint; not human, not animal. It was a peaceful and calming view. But the peaceful surrounding was disturbed by a sudden loud cracking sound coming from bellow. Then there was silence, till a very pale arm appeared out of the snow; then came the other arm and then the head. In the first moment the head couldn't be noticed, since it was covered by long white hair and snow on top of it. The head shook from one side to the other, making the snow fall off it. When a pale face appeared between the locks of hair. It could be seen that it belonged to a female. Two cat ears came up from flat position, indicating that the female had no human ears. In her white cat ears were a pair of beautiful midnight-blue pearl earrings that shined due to the sun rays, which also made blue dots of light in the clean, white snow. The eyes of the girl still hadn't opened, yet they trembled under the eyelashes, as if they were afraid to see their surroundings.

"Wake up."

The girl's ears perked up, as they caught a whisper carried by the wind that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Come to me. Do what you must."

The voice had belonged to a female, yet the girl didn't remember to whom it belonged. She had slept beneath the snow far too long; over three centuries. The call had made the girl that was in snow till shoulders try to get out of it, her body moved on its own, with no conscious commands from the brain.

When the girl was completely out of the snow, it could be seen how simply the girl was dressed, yet it didn't make her look like a homeless person. She was wearing only a white silk dress, which's form made it look like an up-side down flower. When the dress ended, eyes couldn't see a pair of human feet, instead of them there was a pair of white cat paws and an end to a white tail. Now that the girl could be seen in her full length, it was easy to understand that she was a half-cat. Finally the eyes were opened wide, only to narrow them because of the light. But in that friction of a second that they were wide, it would be noticed that those weren't human eyes; they were the eyes of a cat. Even thought the eyes were of a hunter, they were in a calming light-blue shade.

When the girl's eyes were adjusted to the light, they took their open wide position, just like it was for real cats. The girl knelled down and drew a circlet around herself with a finger. Then she stood up and stomped one of her paws on the ground, which caused the circle to start to glow and soon to disappear, taking the girl along.

**Yuuko's wish shop**

When the girl appeared in front of a house, there was a group of people looking at her. The group consisted of a young boy holding a seemingly asleep girl, 2 grown men and one woman. The cat- girl studied them with her blue cat eyes.

The boy was dressed in a dark green cloak, light beige pants, black boots and shirt, along with goggles around his neck. He had brown hair and eyes. The girl was dressed in a natural white dress-pants and a top with pink decorations. She had light brown hair. The shorter man wore white clothing's with blue decorations. They seemed very warm, especially the fur cloak he was wearing. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. In his hands was a magical staff. The other man was dressed in black with a red headset. He had even shorter hair than the seeming mage, which was black in color. To 'compliment' his dangerous posture he had red eyes and held a sword in his hands. The female had red-ish brown eyes and very long black hair. She was dressed in an exquisite dress along with head-dress with white ornaments.

"Since you all are here, that means all of you want some sort of wish." The grown female said, drawing attention back to her. The voice was the same that was carried by the wind, which is why the half-cat went to stand behind her.

"I want to..." started both grown men at the same time, however, the following words where the opposites.

"... never return to where I'm from." Said the blond.

"... return to where I'm from." Said the ninja.

"That's a hard thing for both of you, no, for all three of you. Those wished you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough but... if you three pay together, it might barely be enough." The Witch of Dimension said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The taller man asked.

"Please be quiet, Koroi." The light dressed mage said the taller ninja in a teasing tone.

"It's not Koroi! It's Kurogane!" He yelled at the mage.

"You all three have the same wish..." said the black haired female, as if she wasn't interrupted, and turned towards the boy. "You, child, want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories."

"From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." The Dimensional witch said, turning to the ninja.

"You want to go live in a world other than your own." The black haired female told the blond mage, and then turned to the group as whole. "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the three of you each give me your precious item, the three of you can go to different worlds."

"What do I have to give?" The taller ninja, Kurogane, asked.

"That sword." The witch said bluntly, while pointing at the sword carried by the male.

"What? I'll never hand over my Silver Dragon!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Fine then, on exchange, you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television." The witch said in an amused voice, all while poking the ninja's chest.

"Eh? Poli? Tele?" Kurogane asked dump-struck.

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world." The witch said, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Bullshit!" Kurogane exclaimed, but then he heard the blond mage say in the background with a monotone voice: "It's true."

"Really?" The ninja asked, turning to the mage, who only smiled as a reply.

"What are you going to do?" Asked the witch, already knowing the answer.

"Shit! When this curse is done, I will definitely return for it!" The ninja said, clearly mad about the whole situation, and extended his arm that was holding the sword. White swirls appeared from nowhere and took the offered sword letting it levitate next to the black haired woman.

"Your price is that tattoo." She said, turning towards the mage.

"Will this want not do?" He asked, already knowing that it won't do, but it couldn't hurt to try, wouldn't it?

"I said, the price is your most valuable thing."

"I guess I have no other choice then..." The mage said after which a phoenix-like tattoo came from the folds of his clothing, white swirls holding it in the air on the side of the witch.

"And you?" The female asked, turning to the brown haired boy. "What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes." The boy answered without hesitation.

"Your price has not yet been told and yet you will still give it to me?" The witch asked.

"Yes." The boy confirmed.

"I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"Yes." The boy said again.

"Good. You are prepared." The witch said with a smile. As right on cue, a boy ran out of the house towards the group, holding strange creatures in his arms, one white, the other black. Both of the creatures had a large gem on their foreheads.

"His name is Mokona Modoki. He will take you to different dimensions." Said the witch, picking up the white creature from the new boy's arms.

"You have another one, hand me that. I'll go with this one." Kurogane said, extending his arm towards the black creature.

"That's only for communication. All he can do is communicate with this Mokona." The witch said, gesturing between the two creatures, and then continued: "Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck. However, there is a way to tip the scales more in your favour."

"What do you mean?" The black haired ninja asked the question that was in the whole group's mind. The witch gestured towards the half-cat that everyone had forgotten about, since she was completely silent, only observing the situation with her big, wide, blue eyes.

"Her name is Shali, and, as you can see for yourselves, she is a half-cat. She is the last of her kind from the world of her origin. If you help to fulfil her wish, she will aid you in your quests. However, she has been sleeping for a very long time, which is why her humane mind is still asleep. Right now she is more a cat than a human in her nature. For her to continue with you in your journey, you have to gain her trust, or else she will leave you with little hope of finding her again."

"What do you mean?" Asked the mage, suddenly serious.

"She can cross dimensions with her own power." The witch replied.

"And what would be her wish?" The mage asked.

"First would be helping her humane mind to awaken and then giving her a good enough reason why to continue living, accepting her for what she is."

"What do you mean?" This time asked Kurogane, curious about the unseen creature.

"She went to sleep many centuries ago, for she had little wish to live. It is only due to my advice that she went to sleep instead of ending herself." The witch explained, all traces of humour gone. The group looked at the witch in surprise.

"But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only destiny. You were destined to meet each other." The witch continues, holding the white Mokona on her palm.

"Syaoran, your payment is the relationship. To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl, so I'll take it."

"What does that mean?" The brown haired boy, Syaoran, asked.

"Even if she gets all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before. What is she to you?"

"My childhood friend, the princess of my country, and someone who is very important to me." Syaoran said, all while holding the unconscious girl close to his body.

"I see. But, if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That is your price. Still you accept these conditions?" The witch elaborated, drawing the attention from Shali to Syaoran and her.

"I'll go." The boy said after a while of looking at the girl. Then he raised his head, eyes full of determination. "I won't let Sakura die!"

"Travelling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds. For example, those people came from different world." Started the witch, gesturing to the two males and the half-cat.

"You can tell by the clothing they wear, you understand? That the worlds you come from are different. People that you know, people from past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same person in different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are worlds where language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals or wars. You have to keep living and passing through worlds, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered. But you are still steadily determinate, right?" The Dimensional Witch ended her long monologue with a question to Syaoran.

"Yes." The boy affirmed.

"Readiness and sincerity. Qualities that are indispensible in order to accomplish anything. Qualities you are properly provided with. Well then, please get going." As the Dimensional witch said those words, white swirls surrounded the group, as Mokona spread large white wings and sucked the group within. No one, other that the Dimensional witch, noticed that Shali's eyes started to glow. The group disappeared from the witch's home in white swirls.


End file.
